warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cancelled robots and weapons (And other features)
Introduction Ever since the game started, there have been many prototype weapons and robots that were tested by Pixonic, some of which never even made it to the Test Server. This page contains information on the known cancelled robots, weapons and other game features. The little information on this page cannot be found on Pixonic's website. EDITORS NOTE: Due to this page’s unintentionally mediocre formatting we suggest you check to make sure the other pages don't overlap, if so please correct them. Also, when editing this page PLEASE TAKE CARE WITH YOUR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR to prevent the situation from worsening. Thank You. Robots Robo Duck Robo Duck was an ultra-heavy bot with an extremely high health along with an extremely slow speed and absolutely no protection. This bot could also sit on beacons. Its ability was a monstrous “QUACK”. It was never released, due to that one overpowered ability and its incredibly high health that would have surely broken the game. This poster was intended as a practical joke by Pixonic. Bastion The Bastion was a heavy robot that possessed two heavy weapons. It was replaced by the Raijin when it was released. The Bastion's name lives on in Raijin's 'Bastion Mode', indicating that the designs of the Raijin originated with the Prototype 'Bastion' Robot. Bastion's ability was called 'Hold Position' before it was cancelled by Pixonic. It was one of the first robots to come the closest to being released, with Pixonic even releasing a video about it on its upcoming release. Unfortunately, it was replaced by the Raijin before it ever came out. Nevertheless, it is well remembered by many, through Raijin's special ability to a particular Halloween update mainly featuring Bastion Ghost robots on all battlefields, which undoubtedly surprised many players. Nevertheless, the Bastion is one of the more popular of the cancelled robots. Robespierre The Robespierre was a robot with one light, two medium, and one heavy hardpoint. No one knows for sure, but some people think it was a heavy Golem because it looked very much like it. If it was to possess similar if not more health than the Golem, then it was probably never released due to it having too much firepower compared to other robots at the time, especially if you consider that it would presumably have also had more health than the Golem. Sentry Unfortunately, there is little known information on what the Sentry looked like, just that it had 3 medium weapons and four legs. It appeared in the Roboduck poster along with Bastion, and presumably was planned at around the same time. However, no videos were ever released on it, and it was cancelled soon after. The only source of information on its appearance is the Roboduck poster (see above) which gave its rough outline. The Sentry was probably replaced by the Fujin, possessing similar looks and firepower. Like the Bastion and Raijin , the Sentry 'lives on' through the Fujin's ability, called 'Sentry Mode'. Unknown Japanese Faction Robot Possible scrapped idea for Hellburner. This robot may have been cancelled due to its 'rising sun' paint job and possible link to kamikaze attacks. This paint job would have understandably caused concerns in the Japanese player-base. Eska No model was ever released, only in Schutze form it is a possibility since it was never given a model that the Devs of Pixonic where unsure if this was necessary to the game meta, since it is basically a Pursuer with longer stealth. Weapons Possible Trident prototype In the old WWR (Walking War Robots) website there was a “propose you own weapon competition” And the “revolver missile” won. It is unknown what happened to the model, after some development the Trident came in. It is possible that the model was scrapped or a mere coincidence. or Redeemer prototype, with a range of 350 meters. No model of the weapon was ever released, with a Zeus model being used on the test server. Pulse The pulse had different setups medium, light, and heavy. And players could vote on which hardpoint would be released on the live server. It was extremely overpowered, creating a huge explosive dome when fired, which is probably why it was never released. This weapon's animation was later used for Hellburner's Overload ability, as well as Mercury's Helldive ability. Prototypes L1, L2, and L3 No known information about the names only the damage and the firing animation, l1 is a brawler, l2 was medium, and l3 is long range. Reasons for it being abandon is not known but is probably obvious (see picture). One arguable reason for its cancelling is that it had too much firepower and it could possibly be related to the Trebuchet. If so, the l3 prototype could have been an early version of the Arbalest . Not much else is known aside from various theories. Bubble gun prototype Appearing in version 2.6.1., this weapon had no model for itself, so it used a transparent Magnum model. When fired, it shot an orb-like projectile that followed the target wherever it went. The orbs moved slowly but also dealt high damage on impact (possibly the reason for it being cancelled). Heavy Homing Missile prototype This weapon was first tested in the 2.5.0 test version. Like the bubble gun, it had no model, so it used a transparent spiral. 3 versions were made, with 1 firing like the spiral and 2 firing like the hydra. It was probably scrapped due the fact that it was supposed to be a mid-range missile and dealt too much damage. It could be possible related to the Thermite , despite the longer range. Possible Tempest Prototype Appeared at the 1.9.1 test server, the design seems to be based of an actual weapon only flipped. It is very similar to the Tempest only with a much shorter reload time. Unknown Weapon Prototype Only images exist, judging by its appearance it could be a possible Punisher or Taran prototype. Even when compared to other cancelled weapons, robots and features, this cancelled weapon has even less known about this weapon. Kang Dae Prototype Was originally going to be for the final game but was scrapped, and was replaced with a sleeker design. Game Modes and Other Features Middle Beacon Energy Shield This feature places an indestructible shield in every center beacon, although it would have probably been unbalanced as players on the same team could just shelter behind it and prevent anyone from capturing it due to the protection given by the energy shield. Although teams could still win without capturing centre beacon, this game feature would have decreased the chances of the centre beacon switching and would have given a considerable advantage to the team that captured the centre beacon first. Trivia and Other Information *Maximilien de Robespierre was a french lawyer and politician who was executed during the French Revolution by the Guillotine *Pixonic often scraps designs which leave many robots and weapons which were never released. This leaves us to believe that there are several other cancelled prototypes that are unheard of so far. *Pixonic sometimes releases robots inspired by other cancelled prototypes, such as the release of the Raijin after the scrapping of the Bastion *This wiki page has the longest name next to the How to Be a Pro Guide page. Category:Abandoned